Monday Morning
by DxC forever
Summary: Join Courtney and Duncan and there Two kids Ryan and Alex and see what it is like for the family to have a normal Monday morning before school. EJNOY


It was Monday morning and Courtney opened both eyes and saw she was sleeping on a snoring Duncan's bare chest. she cuddled deeper onto his chest trying to get the sleepy ness out and slid out of bed and headed to the kitchen for a cup of coffee and began to sip on the coffee until she heard sluggish footsteps coming from up the stairs.

"Morning sleepy head" she said to her Husband of 4 years he groaned in response and went into the fridge and dove for some pancake mix and threw it on the table.

Courtney looked at the mix than at Duncan with a confused look. "What?" he asked running a hand threw his pitch black hair.

"Oh nothing, its just that you don't cook" she said with a raised eyebrow "that's right babe, that's why your doing the cooking" he added kissing Courtney and before she could say anything he ran up the stairs she huffed and got to work.

A few minutes later you heard screaming and yelling and foot steps coming down the stairs.

Its was Courtney's youngest daughter Alex. she was five years older, she was a spitting image of her father same pail skin tone same, same black hair and same icy blue eyes. Ran down the hall with only a pamper on and was smiling and screaming. She ran into another room and disappeared. than Duncan came running down the stars with a pair on Alex's pants and a shirt.

"Where did she go?" he asked Courtney, who pointed to a room where she last saw her daughter run into, Duncan quickly ran after his daughter.

"Morning Mom" said her oldest son Ryan.

Ryan is ten unlike Alex was like his mom. Same fair colored skin same dark brown hair, but the only difference was he has his fathers icy eyes just like his sister. Ryan was also more like his mother focused, bookworm, loves to study, or like Duncan likes to put it uptight. While Alex was more like her father doesn't listen, hates following rules, or like Courtney likes to put it a delinquent.

"Morning Ryan" Courtney said putting down the plates with now finished pancakes

Duncan came into the room with a squirming and now dressed Alex in his arms. He sighed and put her in a chair.

Courtney smirked "This is karma telling you don't make me cook unexpectedly" Duncan rolled his eyes and sat down and dug into his pancakes just like his children Courtney laughed and ate as well.

When they were done Courtney told the kids to pack there bags and get ready for school.

after putting up the dished Courtney walked up stairs and went into Alex's room where Duncan was trying to put back on her pants where she kept taking them off and running off. She slipped out the room t go check on her son who was trying to put of pants and push his teeth at the same time, but failed and fell of his butt. Courtney laughed and walked down stars.

"Mommy" she heard a fait voice called Courtney turned around to face her daughter with lopsided pink tales "Yes baby" she said

"Can you fix my hair daddy messed it up" Alex asked "Did not i just got distracted because Ryan fell into the closet trying to do his hair and put on his shirt" Duncan said walking down the stairs with a annoyed face. Courtney giggled and led her daughter to come

When he pink tales where done everyone pilled into Duncan and Courtney's car.

The whole car ride there was screaming and yelling about anything anyone could think of. But once the kids got to school Ryan ran off with his friends who was a boy with blonde hair who loves to surfing and another kid who seems to be into Goth things.

Courtney and Duncan walked Alex to her class. Her teacher and a friend of the two parents greeted Alex "hey Alex" she said "Hello " she said with a smile and ran off Bridgette waved at Courtney and Duncan.

Duncan and Courtney walked out of the school while saying 'hi' to friends of there's like Gwen and Trent, and DJ and Katie.

The couple got into the cars and started home.

"So Princess, this was a ruff morning wasn't it?" Duncan asked his wife she gave a smile.

"Its only going to get harder Duncan" she added with a wink. He stopped at a red-light and faced her with a confused look

"What do you mean Babe?" he asked. Courtney gave him a sheepish smile

"Surprise, were going to be parents...again" she put up jazz hands and smiled at a paled face Duncan

He gulped and drove them home 'This is going to be a long year' he thought.


End file.
